Time
by Yuuko Kara
Summary: Kazune seorang pemuda tampan sangat menyesal karena orang yang sangat ia cintai telah tiada, Kazune menyesal karena saat Karin masih hidup Kazune tidak bisa menjaganya sampai saat Karin berpulang kembali. Memang penyesalan selalu datang terakhir./gomen ne minna summary nya jelek


TIME

Kamichama Karin/chu ©Koge Donbo

Rated:T

Pair:KazuRin

Gander:Tragedi,Drama

Warning: OOC,alur gaje,bikin pusing

Summary: Kazune seorang pemuda tampan sangat menyesal karena orang yang sangat ia cintai telah tiada, Kazune menyesal karena saat Karin masih hidup Kazune tidak bisa menjaganya sampai saat Karin berpulang kembali kepada Kami-sama. Memang penyesalan selalu datang terakhir./gomen ne minna summary nya jelek

SELAMAT MEMBACA

~(^_^~) ~(^_^)~ (~^_^)~

.

.

.

TIME

**Kazune POV**

'Ugh!weker sialan!baru jam 07.30' umpatku dalam hati sambil mematikan jam weker yang sedari tadi sudah meraung-raung(?)

"KAZUNE!AYO CEPAT TURUN!"teriak Karin dari lantai bawah

"SABAR!INI AKU JUGA BARU MAU TURUN!" balasku yang langsung keluar kamar menuju lantai bawah

"Heh?!kau belum siap-siap?!"tanya Karin sambil berkacak pinggang melihatku kondisiku yang tak layak untuk dilihat

"Rambut masih acak-acakan kayak bulu babi,kamu tahu kan bulu babi?!"tanya Karin kesal

(Karin:kok nyambungnya jadi bulu babi sih?!. Author: udah gapapa biar seru)

"URUSUAI!kamu udah kayak ibu-ibu tau!" balasku sama kesalnya

"TENTU SAJA!AKU INI CALON ISTERIMU TAHU!"kata Karin sebal

"HAH?!APA AKU GAK SALAH DENGAR?CALON ISTERI?!AKU GAK MAU KAWIN SAMA CEWEK MENYEBALKAN KAYAK KAMU!"balasku marah

"Ehhh….sudah jangan bertengkar,ini masih pagi kan hari minggu dipakai untuk bersenang-senang,kok jadi bertengkar sih…"lerai Himeka

"Huh aku gak mau tau!"kataku sambil meninggalkan mereka dan menuju ke kamarku

**Flashback on Karin POV**

"Himeka,Kazusa..mana sih Kazune itu?masa udah jam 06.30 dia belum bangun?"tanya ku heran pada Himeka dan Kazusa

"Aku juga gak tau Karin" kata Himeka polos

"Mungkin masih tidur kali" kata Kazusa sambil terus membaca majalahnya

"Kalau dia masih tidur….jam berapa kita mau sarapan?apalagi aku dan Himeka kan mau ke perpustakaan"kata ku jengkel

"Ehhh,aku ke toilet dulu deh,gak tahan"kata Kazusa

"Mau BAB?"tanya Himeka polos

"Idih….mau pipis tau!"kata Kazusa jengkel yang langsung membuatku terkekeh karena melihat tingkah ke-2 sahabatku ini

"Ohh…ya udah cepet ke toilet sana, kalau ditahan nanti ngompol loh"kata Himeka yang lagi-lagi bermuka polos

"Huahahahaha…kau terlalu lugu Himeka"kataku sambil tertawa

"Eh….udah deh nanti aku ngompol lagi…"kata Kazusa yang langsung berlari kecil menuju toilet

"Oh iya Karin, kalau Kazune belum bangun kita sarapan duluan saja,nati keburu kesiangan ke perpustakaannya"kata Himeka

"Hmm…ya udah deh" kataku kepada Himeka

"Ehh…aku jangan ditinggal dongg…"kata Kazusa

"Loh Kazusa juga mau ke perpustakaan?"tanya Himeka

"Bukan..maksud ku jangan ditinggal kalau mau sarapan,alias ngajak-ngajak dong kalau mau makan"kata Kazusa

GUBRAKKK aku dan Himeka langsung terjungkir kebelakang mendengar perkataan konyol Kazusa

"Lohh…kok pingsan?ini jadi sarapan gak sih?ya udah aku makan duluan aja…"kata Kazusa

"Ehh..ehhh tunggu kita juga mau makan tau"kata ku yang langsung bangkit berdiri dan menarik Himeka agar bisa berdiri

"Ok…baiklah mari kita MULAIIIIIII"kata Kazusa dengan sedikit berteriak pada kata terakhir,aku dan Himeka hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat Kazusa

"Wah…nasi goreng buatan Himeka enakkk!"kata Kazusa bersemangat yang langsung melahap lagi makanannya

"Kazusa kamu itu rakus atau lapar sih?"tanyaku heran melihat nafsu makan Kazusa yang kelebihan batas (?)

"Aku itu laper habis tadi malam gak makan" kata Kazusa yang langsung melahap kembali makanannya

GUBRAKKK lagi-lagi aku dan Himeka terjungkir ke belakang beserta dengan kursi-kursinya mendengar jawaban Kazusa

"Lohhh…kalian udah gak mau makan?biar aku yang habisin jatah kalian deh"kata Kazusa

"Eh…eh…eh…enak aja mau ngambil jatah orang sembarangan…kita masih mau makan tau.."kata ku jengkel yang mulai memperbaiki posisi duduk dan siap-siap untuk makan lagi

"Ohhhh…ya udah deh"kata Kazusa yang langsung melanjutkan makan lagi, aku dan Himeka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Kazusa

(Author:ckckckck Kazusa rakus amat yahh…bagi-bagi dong… #GUBRAKK Kazusa,Karin,Himeka jatuh lagi)

"Akhirnnya kenyang juga…"kata Kazusa setelah selesai sarapan

"Ya udah mana sini biar aku cuci'in piring nya"kata Himeka menawarkan diri

"STOP Himeka…karena aku sudah makan banyak, biar aku yang cuci'in piring bekas sarapan kita semua"kata Kazusa

"Ya udah,nihhh"kata Himeka yang langsung menyerahkan piring bekas sarapan. Segera saja Kazusa melesat pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci piring

"Mana sih Kazune?"tanya ku pada Himeka,namun Himeka hanya mengangkat bahu

"KAZUNE!AYO CEPAT TURUN!"teriakku

"SABAR!INI JUGA BARU MAU TURUN!"balas Kazune dari lantai atas yang beberapa detik sudah berada dihadapanku dengan penampilan yang tak layak untuk dilihat

"Heh?!kamu belum siap-siap?!"tanya ku heran melihat penampilan Kazune yang masih berantakan

"Rambut masih acak-acakan kayak bulu babi, kamu tahu kan bulu babi?!"tanya ku kesal kepada Kazune

"URUSUAI!KAMU INI UDAH KAYAK IBU-IBU TAHU!"balas Kazune dengan nada kesal

"TENTU SAJA!AKU INI CALON ISTERIMU TAHU!"balasku sama kesalnya

"HAH?!APA AKU GAK SALAH?CALON ISTERI?!AKU GAK MAU KAWIN SAMA CEWEK MENYEBALKAN KAYAK KAMU!"balas Kazune jengkel yang langsung membuatku sweatdrop mendengar kata-katanya

"Ehh…sudah jangan bertengkar ini kan masih pagi kan hari minggu dipakai untuk bersenang-senang kok malah bertengkar sih?"lerai Himeka. Langsung saja Kazune pergi naik ke lantai 2 meninggalkan ku dan Himeka yang masih bingung akibat sikapnya

"Onii-chan dan Karin bertengkar lagi ya?"tanya Kazusa setelah selesai cuci pring,namun aku hanya menggeleng dan pergi kekamarku yang berada di lantai 2

"Aku benci Kazune-kun"aku mengatakan kata-kata itu cukup keras begitu melewati kamar Kazune

"AKU BENCI KAZUNE-KUN"teriakku sekali lagi

…To Be Continued…

R

E

V

I

E

W

**Session Talk Show**

Kazusa : Aku mau protes!kenapa kok aku jadi rakus sih?

Kara : Udah biarin supaya gak Karin-chan terus yang konyol

Karin : Wkwkwk bener,saya sangat setuju

Himeka : Ya sudah yang penting story ke-2 Kara-chan selesai,tapi aku mau tanya kapan aku bersikap lain ya?

Kara : Maksud Himeka bertingkah konyol seperti Karin dan Kazusa?

Himeka : Iya, soalnya kebanyakan aku bersikap polos dan baik aku mau bersikap sedikit lain

Kara : Huaa kalau itu aku gak bisa jamin Himeka

Kazune : Udah Himeka gak perlu berubah sifatnya nanti aku yang repot

Karin : Udah gak usah kebanyakan bacot, nanti readers jadi malas baca, yang penting story ke-2 Yuuko Kara selesai….jangan lupa Review ya minna,,,see you next time….


End file.
